noragamifandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Overnight Appointment
— опенинг первого сезона «''Noragami». Песня была написана ''Shuntarō и исполнилась Hello Sleepwalkers. Слова Ромаджи= dangan kometa shōjū wo boku wa katate ni motte iru furueta kimi no iru basho e ashi wo hayame mukatte iru chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to aseru kokoro wo sekashita dake chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to todomaru kehai mo naku susunde iku dare no ondo mo nai heya de hiekitta te wo nobashiteru fusaida boku no iru basho wa dare ni mo wakaranai chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to owari to hajimari no sakaime chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to subete kasanatta heikō shite boku wa matte ita waraeru hodo no kanashimi wo heikō shite boku wa matte ita namida suru hodo no kōfuku mo dare no ondo mo nai heya de hiekitta te wo nobashiteru fusaida boku no iru basho wa dare ni mo wakaranai chikutaku chikutaku to damashi damashi no hibi wo chikutaku chikutaku to susumanai boku wo chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to semetateru you ni chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to subete kasanatta heikō shite boku wa matte ita usugurai heya hitori kiri heikō shite boku wa matte ita doa wo keyaburu sono oto wo heikō shite boku wa matte ita usugurai heya hitori kiri heikō shite boku wa matte ita mō osoreru koto wa nai yo dangan kometa shōjū wo motte kataku tozasareta doa wo keyabutta suitsuita jūkō ga hanete kinō no boku wo tsuranuita oyasumi sono zetsubō wo uketotte ashita e no boku wa aruki hajimeta mata konya machiawase you |-|Канджи= 弾丸込めた小銃を　僕は片手に持っている 震えた君のいる場所へ　足を早め向かっている チクタク　針はチクタクと 焦る心を急かしただけ チクタク　針はチクタクと 留まる気配もなく　進んでいく 誰の温度もない部屋で 冷え切った手を伸ばしてる 塞いだ僕のいる場所は 誰にもわからない チクタク　針はチクタクと 終わりと始まりの境目 チクタク　針はチクタクと 全て重なった 閉口して　僕は待っていた 笑えるほどの　悲しみを 閉口して　僕は待っていた 涙するほどの　幸福も 誰の温度もない部屋で 冷えきった手を伸ばしてる 塞いだ僕のいる場所は 誰にもわからない チクタク　チクタクと 騙し騙しの日々を チクタク　チクタクと 進まない僕を チクタク　針はチクタクと 責め立てるように チクタク　針はチクタクと 全て重なった 閉口して　僕は待っていた 薄暗い部屋　一人きり 閉口して　僕は待っていた ドアを蹴破る　その音を 閉口して　僕が待っていた 薄暗い部屋　一人きり 閉口して　僕が待っていた もう怖れることはないよ 弾丸込めた小銃を持って 固く閉ざされたドアを蹴破った 吸い付いた銃口が跳ねて　昨日の僕を貫いた おやすみ　その絶望を受け取って 明日への僕は歩き始めた また今夜　待ち合わせよう |-|Русский= Я заряженный пистолет, Держу в руке и направляюсь вперед. И ноги так быстро меня вдаль несут, Где ты сидишь, дрожа от страха, и ждешь. Тик-так, стрелки часов идут... В груди сердце стучит быстрей и быстрей. Тик-так, стрелки часов идут... Тихо и бесследно я путь продолжу к тебе. Тик-так, стрелки часов идут... И на границе, где начало встретит конец. Тик-так, стрелки часов идут... Произойдет это всё! Хэй! Отчего так долго я ждал, В закрытой комнате один в темноте? Хэй! Отчего так долго я ждал, Услышать, как её сломается дверь? Хэй! Отчего так долго я ждал, В закрытой комнате один в темноте? Хэй! Отчего так долго я ждал, И больше нечего бояться мне теперь! Мой в руке пистолет, он заряжен, И выбью я дверь, что закрыта долго так была. Пуля вылетит, к цели последует, И наверняка пронзит прошлого меня. Преодолев отчаяния путы, Новую жизнь обрету, увижу новый путь. Так давай же встретимся поскорей! |-|Английский= I’m holding a fully-loaded rifle in one hand Running as fast as I can to the place where you are trembling Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock It is only making my already impatient heart to hurry Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock I’m moving forward without any indication of stopping In a room without anyone’s warmth I’m stretching out my frozen hand The place for me which is blocked up now Nobody understands Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock The boundary between the end and the beginning Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock Everything has piled up here I was waiting dumb-founded Sadness so big that I wanted to laugh at it I was waiting dumb-founded Happiness so big that I wanted to cry In a room without anyone’s warmth I’m stretching out my frozen hand The place for me which is blocked up now Nobody understands Tick-tock; Tick-tock Days full of deceiving and deceiving Tick-tock; Tick-tock Me, who is not moving forward Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock As though it is urging me Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock Everything has piled up here I was waiting dumb-founded Alone in a dim room I was waiting dumb-founded The sound of the door being kicked open I was waiting dumb-founded Alone in a dim room I was waiting dumb-founded There is nothing to fear anymore Holding a fully-loaded rifle I kicked open the firmly shut door Breaking the struck muzzle I got past the ‘me’ from yesterday Goodnight; accepting this despair I started walking towards tomorrow Let’s meet up again tonight Появляющиеся персонажи * Ято * Маю * Тендзин * Тсую * Кофуку * Дайкоку * Бишамонтен * Цугуха (форма орудия) * Казума * Кураха * Нора * Рабо (с 8 эпизода и далее) * Хиёри * Юкине * Каруха (форма орудия) * Казуха (форма орудия) * Кинуха (форма орудия) Примечание: С 8 эпизода Рабо виден с Норой. en:Overnight Appointment Категория:Музыка